1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to power management in computing platforms. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of platform and device idle duration information to notify platform internal and/or external peripheral devices of upcoming active periods.
2. Discussion
Conventional mobile computing platforms may enter low power (e.g., idle, sleep states) in order to improve energy efficiency. In such cases, a central processing unit (CPU) of the platform may use an optimized buffer flush/fill (OBFF) signal to inform other platform devices that the CPU is active. Thus, a device detecting the OBFF signal may use platform resources while the OBFF signal is asserted at a reduced overall energy efficiency cost since the platform is already active. For example, a communication device might coalesce content during periods of platform inactivity and conduct DMA (direct memory access) processing of the coalesced content upon detection of the OBFF signal. While such an approach may be suitable under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement.
For example, some devices, such as wireless communication devices, may autonomously enter low power states during periods of CPU inactivity, wherein the process of exiting a given low power state may take longer than the active period of the OBFF signal. As a result, the wireless communication device may conduct DMA processing of the coalesced content and generate an interrupt that wakes up the CPU an additional time if the active period of the OBFF signal has already ended. Accordingly, a negative impact on the overall platform energy efficiency may be experienced.